With Love, Always
by hoping for sin
Summary: YunaTidus “This moment will be forever ours…but, there will be many more, I promise you that”Tidus and Yuna’s struggle to fight the rising of evil, with the power of their love. ABANDONED. Sorry guys. I couldn't hack it in the writing game.
1. Tidus's Resurrection

P.S. This fan fiction is Tidus and Yuna's life after the "Perfect Ending" ( I haven't seen the completion ending yet) I'm starting off with the ending of FFX2, just to refresh some peoples memories. Or for my friend who reads my fan fictions and has never played the game. The first 295 words are for you Mel! You better read this…shakes finger

"**With Love, Always"**

**"Chapter 1: Tidus's resurrection"**

Tidus shook himself from unconsciousness as pyreflies surrounded around him. When they had dispersed he looked around and started swimming towards the surface. When he broke the surface he looked around noticed he was in Besaid, so he quickly stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled…no answer. He started walking towards the shore when he heard a low rumble. He turned round and yelled, an airship was coming towards him! He ran, then turned again, the hatch opened and Yuna ran, jumped out and started running towards him. She embraced him, just enjoying the feeling on him holding her, once again.

"Are you real?" Yuna timidly asked him

"I think so" Tidus replied

Yuna stepped back slightly reluctantly, and started to look him over, as if studying him, if he disappeared right now, she would not be able to cope.

"Do I pass?" Tidus asked

Yuna nodded her head slightly

"You're back" She stated

"I am back…I'm back home" He said hugging her again

"Yes, home" Yuna replied with happiness filling her heart.

"Hey, get a room, ya?" They heard Wakka yell from the beach.

They turned and saw the whole village on the shore, some were whistling some were smiling, it was all good.

"Wass up?" Wakka said

Tidus ignored his last comment and yelled, "who asked you to watch Wakka?"

Then Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and started to run towards the shore, again. Yuna thought he was going to slow so she sped up the pace a little bit then Tidus fell behind.

"You've changed" Tidus said, not knowing what to think at this moment.

"Well, you've missed a few things" Yuna replied, smiling.

"Tell me all about it" Tidus said catching up again.

"Well it all started when I saw this sphere of you"…….

A/N: now, on with the _actual_ story

"But don't worry about that Tidus, I'll tell you later" Yuna said when the reached the shore. She wanted to delay that as much as possible. Yuna was about to let go of Tidus's hand and walk towards Wakka when Tidus spun her round and kissed her. Yuna was surprised , but responded none the less. Tidus heard more whistles from the beach and stopped the kiss then bent down and whispered something in the brunette's ear. Yuna's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. The only words to make her _that_ happy were:

"I love you too"

They looked up and saw that most of the villagers were still there, but were slowly dispersing. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and walked towards Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Paine. Tidus then saw that Lulu had a baby in her arms.

"Wha….?" Tidus said jumping back

Lulu giggled, actually _giggled _"Hello Tidus"

Then something happened that Tidus would never thought he'd ever see. Wakka walked up and put his arm around Lulu.

"When did this" Tidus gestured with his hand to Wakka and Lulu "happen?"

"Awhile ago" Lulu said casually

"I told you you missed a few things" Yuna said, laughing.

"ohh…ok" Tidus said as he turned, he then saw Rikku jumping up and down excited as anything, just like he remembered.

"Hey Rikku" Tidus said waving.

"Tidus, I can't believe you're BACK!" She replied as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Ahh, Rikku? You're strangling me"

"OHHH SORRY" Rikku said jumping down, but still looking excited.

"Tidus, this is Paine" Yuna said.

"So you're the Tidus I've been hearing all about" Paine said looking him over.

"Umm….yeah, I guess so" Tidus replied looking over at Yuna, while she just smiled and shrugged.

"Anyway, nice to meet you, but I better get back to the airship. Rikku?" Paine stated as she looked over to Rikku.

"Awww, but we just got here" Rikku said looking alittle put out.

"Why don't you stay here for the night" Lulu suggested

"So you can stay for this brudda's party" Wakka said

"Party?" Tidus questioned. He always loved partying

"Ya, to celebrate your miracle return"

"Cool, well, Wakka could you set it up? I want to spend some time with Tidus before it starts, do you mind?" Yuna asked

"Not at all Yuna, you'll hear the yells and loud music to know when it's starting" Wakka said without really

thinking.

Yuna and Tidus quickly and quietly slipped away to somewhere more 'private' without anyone noticing.

"Ohhh! Can I help set up?" Rikku asked still bouncing.

"Sure Rikku, we'll need all the help we can get" Lulu said

"Paine, please? Can we stay here?" Rikku pleaded

"Why are you asking me?" Paine questioned "he's the boss" jerking her thumb over to Brother who was

standing in-between Buddy and Shinra. He looked positively homicidal.

"I guess he saw Tidus and Yuna kiss" Paine smirked

"Banjand! Yuna yht Tidus pamuhk dukadran. Kad ujan ed! Pid lyh fa cdyo rana vun dra hekrd?"

"_Pervert! Yuna and Tidus belong together. Get over it! But can we stay here for the night?_"

Rikku shouted.

"Why Rikku? Why is Yuna kissing funny blonde headed man?" Brother sounded like he was about to cry.

"Because they are in LOVE!" Rikku stamped her foot to emphasize her point "Tispycc" Dumbass she mumbled.

"Rikku, Paine, are you coming? Shinra, Brother Buddy, you're are welcome to come to the party if you want" Lulu said as her and Wakka started walking towards the village.

"Oh, party. Count me in" Buddy smiled

"Might as well" Shinra shrugged. Buddy and Shinra started following Lulu and Wakka as Rikku looked

around.

'_wonder where Tidus and Yuna went_' She quickly forgot about it as she saw Wakka motioning her and Paine to hurry up. She skipped along the beach to the village with nothing more on her mind than how great it was that Yuna finally had her chance to be happy.

-Meanwhile with Tidus and Yuna-

Yuna smiled contently as Tidus wrapped his arms around her more securely. There was no place she'd like to be than right here in his arms, and there was no place that Tidus would want her more.

At this perfect moment in time Tidus and Yuna sat upon the top of the pillar on the road to Besaid. (A/N: Where you get the…first number to enter the cave at the first mission in Besaid) They were just sitting there enjoying the feeling of being in each others company.

Yuna had already given Tidus the quick rundown of what happened in the last two years. Lulu and Wakka getting married and Lulu being pregnant. Finding the sphere of Shuyin, but thinking it was him. Joining the Gullwings and finding more spheres. Then the concert, which wasn't even her. Zanarkand turning into a tourist attraction. Defending the temple from Beclem. Defeating the fiends in the other temples. Falling down the hole in Djose and ending up at the Farplane. Seeing Shuyin and wanting it to be him. The next concert, which was actually her. Finding out about Shuyin and Lenne. Lulu having Vidina. Dona and Barthello getting together. Defending the Al Bhed digging camp. And finally beating Shuyin and reuniting him with his lover Lenne.

Tidus was amazed at how much Yuna had grown in the two years he wasn't here.

Tidus started to ask more information on Paine but Yuna shushed him. They heard talking below them. They peered over the edge and noticed that Wakka and Lulu were walking and talking below.

"Do you think he'll stay?" Wakka asked

"Who knows. But I'm sure hope he does, I don't know if Yuna would be able to keep it together if he didn't" Lulu replied shaking her head.

"Well if he's staying he better treat her right, ya? Or he'll be answering to me" Wakka stated jamming his thumb to his chest.

Above them Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and squeezed it. Yuna returned it. It was an unspoken communication that he would stand by her.

"You know, you shouldn't have let them got off on their own, who knows what they could be doing" Lulu said, sounding a bit worried.

"Yuna wouldn't give in that easily if that's what ya mean" Wakka stopped walking to look at Lulu.

"You're right, I just want to see her hurt if anything happens" Lulu looked at him thoughtfully "I'm just concerned, I don't want her rushing into anything and regretting it"

"I know what you mean Lu" Wakka wrapped his am around her shoulder "We better get back to the village"

Tidus and Yuna watched them go back to the village, an uneasy silence hung between them.

"I would never regret anything that I chose to do with you" Yuna looked down as she said this, her face blushing red.

Tidus was about to reply as they heard two voices talking…One hyper up beat one where as the other was lower and sounded pretty pissed. Tidus and Yuna peered over the edge once again to see Paine striding along the path below. They could see Rikku bouncing slightly behind her.

"Come on Paine, Don't you think its great that Tidus is back?" Rikku asked

"I didn't even know him, Rikku, but I'm sure you and Yuna are happy. Oh, by the way, do you know where they went? I needed to tell Yuna something"

"Nopey, but I wonder what they doing. OOHHHHH, Yunie better give me all the details" Rikku started squealing and jumping round. When she neared her, Paine whacked her on the head.

"Owwie, Paine, you big meanie, whydija do that?" Rikku sounded like she was about to cry.

"Because you were being a nosey little -"

"Ok, ok, ok, I get the point, but that doesn't give you the right to abuse me" Rikku stopped jumping and firmly put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it does actually, whatever Yuna does is her business, so butt out" Too emphasize her point Paine hit Rikku again.

Tidus turned his head to Yuna and whispered "Least someone's rooting for us" Yuna muffled a giggle but it still caught the attention of Rikku.

"Dr. P, did you hear that?"

"No, your paranoid Rikku, maybe you should go to that therapist that I told you about" Paine called over her shoulder as she started walking again.

Rikku ran after her shouting "I'm not crazy!" over and over again.

Yuna started laughing as soon as they were out of range. She looked over to Tidus and saw him staring at her. She then realized how close they were. Yuna leaned in slightly to meet him in kiss. A gentle loving kiss that she wanted to last forever. Yuna was thinking how great it was to finally have Tidus back with her when he broke the kiss. She looked at him questionably.

"Yuna, you think to much, just _feel_" Tidus leaned in and captured Yuna's lips. Yuna did what Tidus told her. She felt. Any relevant thoughts that popped in her head, she ignored. It was absolute heaven. Just sitting there, kissing Tidus. After awhile they gradually stopped kissing and Yuna fell into Tidus arms once again. They sat like that, in complete silence, just looking out into the distance, until they heard loud music and cheering. They gathered that the party was starting so Tidus picked up Yuna while she squealed. He then jumped from where they spent the last two hours sitting. When he landed he let Yuna down but grabbed her hand as they walked along the path, to the party in honour of Tidus's return.

Somewhere above them, the fayth smiled.

Well that's the first chapter of "With Love, Always" Now…I'm making a stand, I will not consider writing the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews, ok people? It's not much, but please review. Also I just want to get this clear, I plan to make this not just another fluffy love story between Tidus and Yuna (as much as I love reading them) but an adventure, with a new threat to Spira. I hope you enjoy the future chapters…that's if I get enough reviews. But I would also like to thank my friend Sadie for helping me name this chapter, thanks.

L I G H T -of- F A N T A S Y

PS. Just three, ok?


	2. By Nightfall

I'm so sorry it took me a month to update, I've just started back at school and I'm loaded down with homework already! Anyway, I'm ignoring my English and drama homework to write this chapter so you better all like it…Moving on, well, after I read the first chapter on the site I noticed that the brackets for the translated Al Bhed didn't turn out. Stupid WordPad. Anyway, I apologize. I have planned out what the actual the plot is going to be but if you want to message me to give me your idea, go ahead. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story!

reality-is-elusive, TgIiDgUiS, kasadilla, Warui-Usagi, Bbychrangel, Nikki of Spira, Forever To Be Me, bertie reads heaps, killersharky, bandgsecurtiyaw, Archer Yi

Here is the second chapter drum roll…

"**By Nightfall"**

Tidus held Yuna closer as the music continued slowly. While picking the music for the party Rikku had won with her dance music but Wakka managed to convince her to have a few slow songs. It gave Tidus a chance to be close to Yuna. Tidus had been bombarded with questions by the natives and had been watching Yuna jump up and down along with Rikku most of the night because as soon as they had walked in the village Wakka had grabbed Tidus and Lulu, Yuna. They had been separated most of the night, but when this song started playing Tidus up and left the conversation with Jassu and purposely strode over to Yuna and bowed low.

"Care for this dance, m'lady?" Tidus had asked putting on a accent.

"Of course" Yuna just ignored the fact that she had been in the middle of a conversation with Lulu.

'_Funny what love can do to you' _Lulu thought as Wakka came up and offered to dance with her. Lulu glanced at Rikku to make sure that Vidina was safe and handed him her hand.

So here they were, Tidus hugging Yuna closely as the swayed in time with the music. Tidus glanced sideways to Wakka and Lulu. He thought they would make a good match while on the pilgrimage but Lulu didn't think so. Who was right now? He wanted to go over and rub it in her face but decided against it for two reasons. He was scared of her and her Firaga spells and all rational thought flew out if her mind when Yuna snuggled her head deeper into the crook of his neck. As the music stopped Tidus was reluctant to let go of Yuna. He just wanted to be with her all night. He saw Lulu and Wakka close in on them about to separate them when Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and started striding away from the party.

"Tidus, where are going?" Yuna giggled

"Away, I just want to spend some time with you" Tidus said dragging Yuna with him.

Yuna looked back at the party and noticed that Lulu and Wakka looked a bit worried. Yuna smiled at them, but their look didn't change. As soon as they were out of range Yuna turned back to Tidus to see he had his infamous cheeky grin on. Yuna couldn't help but grin back. It didn't seem life could any better. Tidus was back and that was all that mattered to Yuna. Tidus led Yuna to the beach and sat upon the pier. He motioned to Yuna to sit upon his lap. She giggled but complied none the less. They sat there for awhile listening the music in the distance while watching the sunset. It was nice just basking in the silence of one of other. But Yuna had an urge to express her feelings so she turned around and faced Tidus.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Tidus replied, kissing her.

"It's nice just sitting here, isn't it?" Yuna said almost getting lost in Tidus sky blue eyes.

"Sure is"

"It's nice sitting here, but…." Yuna suddenly got up and before Tidus knew what was happening she had jumped into water.

"What the hell, Yuna. You are crazy" Tidus laughed, standing up.

Yuna pretended to cry.

"I'm crazy, am I? I thought you loved me" Yuna wiped imaginary tears from her face.

"Haha, I do, but that doesn't stop the fact that you are indeed insane, it's probably freezing in there"

"Well why don't you come in here and see?" Yuna asked in a seductive voice

"What? No way" Tidus claimed jumping back abit….but not far enough.

Yuna swum over and grabbed his ankle and pulled him in.

"Oi! Now I'm all wet thanks to you…I'll have to get you back" Tidus dived under the water and swum under and grabbed Yuna's legs.

"Ahhhh! Tidus!" Yuna kicked and struggled and when Tidus finally let go Yuna was laughing her head off.

Tidus just was listening to her laugh…It was like music to his ears. He made a personal pledge to make her laugh as much as often. While Tidus was just there thinking Yuna snuck up on him and dunked his head under the water. As she was holding his head under water she continued laughing. She finally let him go and let him swim back to catch his breath a bit.

"You evil woman" Tidus mumbled while breathing heavily. After a few seconds Tidus pounced on her and wrestled under the water. The easygoing playing continued for several minutes until they ending up making out heavily and didn't notice that a woman in white was staring at them from the edge of the beach.

She starred at the them until she looked up at the sky and said

"Is that her?" then with a nod of her head she was gone in a shine of pale blue light.

Yuna and Tidus were completely obvious to what was happening around them. They continued 'their ways' for another few minutes until they heard Rikku shouting.

"Yuna, Tidus, where are you?" Rikku screamed as she ran down the beach.

With Tidus signalling Yuna they slowly made their way under the pier and watched as Rikku was running wildly across the beach shouting for them. Tidus had to keep his hand over Yuna's mouth to stop her from laughing out loud while trying to stop himself from making noise, Rikku looked ridiculous as she was running wildly across the beach. They saw her making her way to them and walk along the pier.

She called out for them before giving up and walking back to the party.

When she left, Yuna's giggles were still heard at Rikku's attempt at a search for them. Yet Yuna was a bit concerned .

"Why does everyone have to be looking for us? You just came back and they are worried that I'm going to jump you" Tidus face lifted for a moment "Don't they trust me enough to have a few _minutes_ alone with you?" Yuna's voice was getting her emotions across pretty well….She was pissed, but if you listened close enough you heard hurt laced into her words.

"Hey, Yuna, it's gonna all be alright" Tidus said swimming closer to her. He stroked her face.

"Forget about Lulu, Wakka, Rikku…Forget about everyone. Right at this moment…This _perfect_ moment, it's only me and you"

Yuna was amazed how she survived the last two years without him. Then she remember she almost didn't until she distracted herself with duties as a Gullwing. Even as she tried to hold it back a sob escaped her lips. How she had missed him!

"Hey, hey, no need for tears" Tidus wiped her tears away with his thumb. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Tears continued to cascade down her face no matter how much she tried to stop them. Tidus was back, there was no need for tears, right? But then the thought of him leaving her in the first place came to mind. She was so happy 1 hour ago, now here she was…a blubbering mess.

Tidus knew she was still crying. Granted he was in the water so it was wet all around but how silent she was gave him an idea of how upset she was.

"Yuna, I'm not going to leave you again, The fayth will have to physically tear me away"

Yuna felt no relief with those words, only more doubt. Would the fayth take him away again? Couldn't they just leave them alone to live normal, happy lives together?

"Come on Yuna, its really cold in here, lets go and get dry" Tidus said while swimming to the shore with Yuna still wrapped around him.

Tidus walked up the beach to the path when it started raining. As soon as Yuna felt the heavy downpour of rain a smile lit up her face, this is what she needed. She had always loved the rain. She glanced up at Tidus and saw him looking at something. It turned out to be the door to the cave where they found Wakka in when he was looking for the sphere that held a movie of his parents. Tidus let down Yuna.

"Yuna, do you know the code?" Tidus asked while shielding his face.

"Yeah, but why? You afraid of a little rain?" Yuna asked.

"Sounds strange, but even though I love the water, I've always hated rain" Tidus claimed as he tried his best to hide under the little roof.

Yuna just let out a belly laugh as she threw her head back and stared to dance.

"What in Spira are you doing?" Tidus asked amazed, she was showing a completely different side of herself than what he was used to.

"I'm dancing the rain" When Yuna saw the questioning look on his face, she was a bit surprised

"Come here" she commanded holding out her hand. Tidus looked at her outstretched hand and grasped it in his own. She yanked him out into the rain.

"Just let go, let go of your worries, let go of your concerns, let go of _yourself_ and let everything flow away with the rain" Yuna explained, having to shout over the loud rain.

Tidus now knew why she was happy now whereas she was crying a minute ago. He did what she said and was surprised when he…lighter. He glanced over at Yuna and saw her looking like an angel. She was twirling round laughing with her hair sticking to her forehead. She looked like a child who had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her eyes shining with happiness, her previous mood forgotten about. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that she was his. He continued to gaze at her until he noticed that she stopped dancing and faced him.

A smile graced Yuna's lips when she saw that Tidus was standing there, soaking wet with a goofy grin on his face. She slowly made her way towards him and when they were awfully close Yuna spoke.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked smiling even more.

"Very much so" Tidus replied

"Good" Yuna stepped a little closer "So am I"

Tidus met her in a kiss. After a few moments they broke away and Tidus moved his mouth to her ear to whisper something.

"This moment will forever be ours"

"Forever" Yuna agree

"But there will be many more, I promise you that"

Yuna couldn't believe how sweet he was, yet her teeth chattering interrupted the perfect silence that was between them "As much as I love the rain I'm getting really cold, not to mention tired" Yuna stated "Lets get back to the village"

Tidus agreed. They spent the time walking back to the village in silence.

When they reached their destination they saw that the party had been long abandoned. It made them wonder how long they were actually gone for. Yuna made her way over to her hut and made her way inside when she noticed that Tidus was still outside.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked sticking her head out of the door.

"Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Tidus questioned scratching his head.

"In here, silly"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course, now come on" Yuna pulled him in.

Tidus looked around and saw just one bed.

"Umm, Yuna? There's only one bed -"

Yuna interrupted him when she noticed that there was a pair of pajama bottoms on her bed.

"Oh, Wakka must have put them there for you, I'll just get changed in the bathroom" Yuna grabbed her pj's and made her way to the bathroom. When she left, Tidus quickly got changed and sat on the bed waiting for her to finish up.

A minute later Yuna walked out of the bathroom wearing blue pj's with little chocobo's on them.

"Cute" Tidus observed

"Thanks" Yuna replied but the noticed that he was sitting there in pants. _Just_ pants. Trying to hold back the drool she said "Not so bad yourself"

"Well thank you, now the matter of where I'm going to sleep"

"Hmmm…I'll give some clues, it's soft, comfy and you are sitting on it"

"What? This is your bed"

"Well now it's our bed" Yuna said while brushing her hair

"But, Yuna-"

"Listen, Tidus, relax, nothing going to happen, we are just sleeping, for the time being anyway" Yuna explained but winking at the last past "Now, get in"

Tidus did as she requested with her following. When they were settled Tidus pulled Yuna into his arms and whispered goodnight to her before closing his eyes.

But Yuna didn't want to close her eyes as she was worried that when she awoke she would be alone. Just like before. Her good move once again vanished. She tried to stay awake but finally darkness won as her eyes began to close. Her last conscious thought was praying that she would awake the next morning with the sturdy arms encircling her.

* * *

Ok, crappy at fluff.

I'm better at angst, which is kinda depressing as for some reason that is easier to relate to.

Next chapter will come…I have no idea when, but it won't be in a month. I'll probably end up writing it in English…I have nothing to learn from my stupid teacher anyway, he can't even spell 'angst' or 'youth'. How the hell did he get a job?

Anywho

Please review


	3. It's Coming

Hey guys, excuse the late update once again. I'm not handling the updating and school too well so expect updates once a month. Sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers, you made me actually finish this chapter after I was having a bit of a hard time.

PS. I did end up writing this in English...the teacher gave up trying to teach us. :P

**_NOTICE: _**My friend Jordan and I are going to write a joint story.

Penname- Xxof the light and the darkxX

With her obsession with Buffy and my recent liking for vampires, we are going to write a vampire fic. So yeah, we are starting to draft the idea tomorrow so hopefully the first chapter will be up soon. We have written joint stories before (Nothing Final Fantasy) so hopefully if this one gets reviews we will write more. We have an account so when we post the chapter, check it out on with the third chappie!

"**It's coming"**

The next morning Yuna's prays were heard. She awoke to the birds chirping, the villagers starting out their days and….Tidus' snoring.

She turned around to face him and with her movement, he unconsciously tightened his arms around her.

His hair was all messed up with his mouth slightly agape. The quiet snoring was, in Yuna's opinion, kinda cute.

Then Yuna noticed the position they were in. Including the lack of clothing.

During the night Yuna had taken off her pj top and now had only a tank top on, which one of the straps had slid down. Then the whole different matter of Tidus. His complete lack of a top may lead the others to suspicions of what they got up to last night. That thought brought up everything that happened last night. The whole scheme to keep her and Tidus apart.

'_What is everyone trying to shield me from?_'Yuna thought as she continued to gaze at Tidus.

'_It's not like I don't know about…you know. But what do they think I'm going to do? Why are they so intent on protecting me? I'm 19! I'm not a child anymore. I can look after myself. It's not like I want to do those things yet. Look, I love Tidus and all but I don't think I'm ready. There's no doubt in my mind that I want my first time to be with him, but…just not yet. I know I have to tell him sometime. But I don't want to, seriously, we never got that close on the pilgrimage. But somehow I feel like I've known him a lifetime. Yet I'm all of a sudden nervous around him. Last night I was kinda forward . I've had that dream so many times it's become a lucid dream. I thought it was of those dreams. But now, I know it real it just makes me kinda scared. How did he come back? Who convinced the fayth to send him back?'_

Before Yuna knew what was happening Lulu had walked into Yuna's hut and saw Tidus and Yuna in their current position. She started casting Blizzara when Yuna stopped her by giving her a death glare. She slowly got out of bed quietly and kissed Tidus on the cheek. He stirred slightly but quickly fell back asleep. Yuna glanced over at Lulu and saw her fuming. Yuna walked out the door while motioning for Lulu to follow her. As soon as they were outside Lulu spoke…or more like barely contained her screaming.

"What in Spira was going on in there!"

"Lulu, you really think that low of me?" Yuna counted with annoyance in her voice…Why the hell didn't anyone trust her?

"Yuna, Tidus just came back, the boy you've been crying over for two years. I don't want you to do anything rash" Lulu tried to reason with Yuna.

"Trust me Lulu, I've been thinking about it, I want to wait. Remember the sacred duty of the summoner?"

No matter how much Yuna had matured over the 2 years, talking about these things with Lulu still made her cheeks redden

"Yuna, you're not a summoner anymore"

"Yes, I know, but I was brought up respecting those traditions. You get it? I want to wait until the right moment, to remind me of how beautiful the world is. So no need to worry, aye?"

"That's not the duty" Lulu noticed

"Okay, I made a few…ahem…adjustments"

"Yuna, what about _him_. Raging hormones in there, I don't trust him"

Yuna had to laugh at Lulu.

"Lulu, he's not all that bad"

"Ok, ok, I'm trusting to you" Lulu said '_and letting you go_' She thought afterwards.

"Good, now just try and get everyone else off my back" Yuna rubbed her head, a headache coming on.

"I'll try. Breakfast, right?" Lulu asked

"Yep, give me some time though" Yuna throwing the reply over her shoulder.

Yuna walked into her hut and saw Tidus sitting up in bed looking a little lost.

"You heard?" Yuna asked, her cheeks reddening once again.

"Yeah" Tidus didn't understand why they were so nervous around each other. They were in love right?

"Yuna, don't worry, we won't do anything that you don't feel comfortable with, so relax, okay?"

Yuna felt a sudden rush of undeniable love towards him. They just starred at each other for what seemed like eternity until Rikku interrupted.

"Yunie, Tidus! There you are, I was looking for you last- Wow, Tidus, nice abs" Rikku observed

"Rikku, you mind?" Tidus asked as he pulled the sheet up.

"Oh come on Tidus, I'm not gonna make a move, Yunie's got you, which reminds me, why isn't the couch made up? If Tidus slept in the bed, where did you sleep Yunie?"

Tidus started snickering while Yuna shot a glare at Rikku

"Ohhh! I get it now, hehehehe, I'll leave you two alone" Rikku continued laughing to herself as she walked out of the hut.

"She probably going to tell everyone what she thought we got up to last night" Yuna predicted.

"Lulu'll set 'em straight, won't she?" Tidus said

"You're right, well I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom, you fine to get dressed out here?"

"yeah, well along as we have no more visitors"

"Ha ha, well Paine won't 'concern herself with our private business' Gotta love her sometimes. Lulu would of filled Wakka in on the details. Oh that reminds me, we are going over there for breakfast"

"Ok, cool"

Yuna grabbed her clothes and moved towards the bathroom to change. Tidus quickly got out of bed and changed and was making up the bed when Yuna came out of the bathroom fully changed. Tidus was reminded how much she had matured over the years to have the confidence to wear her current clothes. Yuna held out her hand and together they walked out of Yuna's hut, across the village and stood outside Lulu and Wakka's hut. It was a tradition of theirs. Whenever Yuna and the Gullwings stayed at the village they would have breakfast together.

Thinking about the Gullwings made Yuna cringe inside. As soon as she saw Tidus was back she had already made up her mind. She was leaving the Gullwings. Now all she had to do was brake it to Paine and Rikku. She wanted to settle down. No mysterious evil, no hoards of people depending on her. She and Tidus were going to stay in Besaid and enjoy…life. Yuna led Tidus into the hut and as they walked in they noticed that Lulu, Wakka and Rikku were sitting round at the table talking about them. As soon as they set foot in the hut all conversation seized and a edgy atmosphere came, spare Paine who was in the back smirking while holding Vidina.

"Yunie, you're here! What took you so long?" Rikku asked, trying to hide the giggles that were escaping her mouth.

"Long? We saw you five minutes ago, Rikku" Tidus explained

"Oh right, but in five minutes a lot can happen" Rikku raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"For Yevon SAKES!" Yuna screamed "I've explained this already! We haven't done anything, we're not going to do anything. Why can't everyone just leave us alone?" Yuna was so frustrated with everyone there that she stormed out.

"Yunie! I didn't mean it" Rikku shouted at the door which Yuna had walked out of.

"I'll go talk to her" Tidus said, as he walked out of the door

As he left, Lulu started explaining what her and Yuna talked about that morning.

Tidus wandered around the village thinking of where Yuna would be. After asking a dozen villagers he decided to walk down to the beach. So that's were he was at the moment. Standing at the entrance to the beach, enjoying the sand under his feet and the salty breeze that surrounded him. At one glance around the beach he noticed that their was someone crouched on the pier throwing rocks into the water. On closer inspection he saw that it was Yuna.

He slowly walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"You alright?" Tidus asked, concern lacing his words.

Yuna's reply was to sniffle

"Everything's going to be fine, Yuna, you have to be trust me"

"I trust you, but, it's just, I don't wanna go back cause when I do I'm going to have to brake their hearts"

"What? Who?"

"Rikku and Paine, okay, well maybe not Paine but-"

"Why?"

"I need to tell them I-I'm leaving the Gullwings"

"Yuna, have you thought this through?"

"No, I don't need to, you're back, why continue searching for what I lost?"

"Maybe aren't going to search but won't you continue enjoying spending time with them?" Tidus tried to

get her to reconsider.

"Not as much as I will spending that time with you" Yuna said

"Okay, but you have to tell them sometime. You want to go back now? I'm getting kinda hungry" Tidus' stomach agreed

Yuna laughed. "Sure"

Tidus stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted it and stood gracefully. She continued holding his hand as they made their way off the beach.

As they were about to walk away they heard an eerie voice. It seemed to be called them. Yuna glanced over at Tidus.

"Are you hearing that?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Tidus was a bit spooked to say the least

"I don't know, but I want to find out" Yuna let go of his hand and started walking towards the voice.

Tidus was shocked for a second before following her. He saw up ahead that Yuna had stopped so he

walked a bit faster to catch up to her. When he reached her he jumped back a bit. In front of them stood a woman decked out in white robes. She had a kind of aura around her.

"What the?" Tidus was really confused now

"Hello my dear children, I have been sent here to give you a warning, you need to listen carefully. Aleara is back, the world will end if she does anything"

"Who's Aleara? And more importantly who the hell are you" Tidus questioned

"I am Arianna. Aleara was battling for power of Spira against Yevon. She was killed by him. But now she has been awoken. She will continue what she was doing before she was murdered. She will take over the world if she gets the chance"

"What? How?" No matter much this confused him, it was extremely interesting.

"I am not able to answer your questions. All you need to know is that you need to destroy her once again so

Spira will be free. We ask of you Lady Yuna. You need to find and destroy her."

"Why me? Haven't I done enough for Spira?" Yuna was getting sick of the helplessness of the people in Spira, or whenever this woman was from.

"We wouldn't ask you, but…you have inherited a certain gene. You will be the only one who will be able to

kill her. Your friends can only take you so far."

"Where do we find her?" Tidus felt sorry for Yuna, why couldn't people leave her alone to live her own life?

"Go to Bevelle, go to the library and look up her. The information there will help your search. I will be watching, if you need any help I will be there. But I warn you that she took something when she came back…She has secret forces you will know all to well, but you _need _to fight, they are evil once again."

"How can I beat her though? I am only one person." Yuna asked

"Confidence is the key my dear." Arianna stated.

And that was all she said.

* * *

There ya go.

Thanks to my beta-reader Sadie

My encouraging friend Mel

And Caitlin for thinking up the title.

REVIEW!


	4. Gullwings, back in action

Hiya. I'm back with another chapter. Complete crap, but a chapter none the less. I had heaps of trouble writing it. In the space of time that I tried to write this I also wrote 2 one shots and like 5 poems…How very strange. Anyway, nothing really happens in this chapter. So beware, might be very boring. You could skip it and wait for a proper good chapter or you could read this very short, very non-funny humoured chapter. Either way. Your choice.

"**Gullwings, back in action"**

Yuna ran back to the village with Tidus trailing behind. She need to tell them of the news she had just received. Ok, so she was a bit pissed off with the constant help everyone needed from her but she faintly remembered a story her father told her of Aleara. She was rumoured to have been one of the most power sorceress's ever known.

"Yuna, ok, enough with the running! I'm not in the best shape you know!" Tidus yelled at her.

"Sorry Tidus" Yuna replied as she ran into the village.

Some villagers were giving her strange looks but she ignored them. She knew it may of looked a bit strange. High Summoner Yuna wildly running into the town with Sir Tidus following shouting at her to slow down.

Yuna ran into Lulu and Wakka's hut and once again, all conversation ceased.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" asked Lulu, taking in Yuna appearance. The usual composed Yuna was no more. Instead a wheezing and scared looking Yuna took her place.

"Some...I don't know, sprit maybe? Anyway some sprit just came to me and warned me that a new evil is coming and…and…" Yuna was almost in tears, she just wanted Spira to be in peace, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Yuna was trying to continue with her explanation without breaking down when she felt strong arms encircle her waist. The fact that Tidus was there gave her strength.

"She went by the name Arianna. She was warning us for a forthcoming evil. A woman called Aleara" Tidus supplied.

"Aleara?" Rikku questioned

"Yes, she also said that I have to defeat her" Yuna ran over the previous conversation in her head.

"She said we have to go to Bevelle and read up on her" Tidus chimed in

"Well, looks like the Gullwings are back in action" Paine stated

"Woohoo…and I thought that Yuna was gonna leave" Rikku looked towards Yuna and saw that she was avoiding eye contact

"Yunie?" No response "You were going to leave the Gullwings, weren't you?"

"Well I have everything I need here, in Besaid, why continue searching?" Yuna justified

"But, but, but….Yunie! Why-" Rikku was cut short when Paine jabbed her in the stomach.

"Hey! Aren't you sad that Yunie's leaving. Don't you care about-" Another jab

"Oh, I guess you're right" Rikku gave in, not wanting to be hit again.

"But, now, with the current predicament looks like I have no choice" Yuna looked up to Tidus and asked "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, fine by me" Tidus replied

"Yay! We get to fight again!" Rikku started bouncing round.

"And I thought the cause of Rikku's hyperness was sugar" Paine stated shaking her head.

"Isn't it?" Yuna asked, as she had always thought that too

"Doesn't look like it. She hasn't eaten anything yet" Paine said

"Hopefully its not genes" Yuna mumbled

Tidus chuckled and held Yuna tighter. Yuna felt so relaxed in his arms that she never wanted to leave that safety that she felt.

"Well, if you're going to go to Bevelle you might want to tell Brother, Buddy and Shinra what happening" Lulu stated.

Before anyone had a chance to reply Rikku was out the door.

"Ok, looks like that's taken care of, anyone care to start eating?" Lulu asked

Just like Rikku's speed moments ago everyone had seating themselves at the table and had started to eat. Easygoing chatter followed and for once Yuna felt like her life could be _normal_. Too bad that it wasn't going to last. But that was something that Yuna always knew. Rikku walked back in and moaned.

"You started breakfast without me?" She grumbled

"You don't expect us to starve" Tidus replied while stuffing his face.

"But most of the food is gone" Rikku stared at Tidus in disgust.

"Rikku, I saved you some" Yuna said pushing her plate towards Rikku. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating.

"Thanks Yunie! Least someone cares about me" Rikku directed the last part of the sentence towards the rest of the occupants of the hut.

"Hey, don't blame us" Tidus defended while wiping his mouth "It wasn't our fault that you bolted out of here"

"Rikku, is everything set?" Yuna asked, wanting to avoid any conflict.

"Yep, they have been warned that you're going to be joining us again" Rikku said while focusing on her food.

"Did you tell them why?" Yuna asked.

Rikku froze. Food in her mouth and on her face.

"Heheheh I knew I forgot something" Rikku blushed

"Yevon help us" Yuna mumbled.

"Be back in a jiffy" Rikku ran out the door and didn't noticed the laughing at her expense.

With finishing his breakfast, Tidus leaned over and asked "You sure you are related?"

"I'm not really sure" Yuna replied

"Well, only hope is left" Paine chipped in.

They all continued laughing.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yuna…You have a chance at happiness and yet, here you are, saving the world, once again" Lulu said

"Well, I don't have a chance at happiness until the evil has been purged"

"What if there isn't even any evil, ya?" Wakka asked

"What'd you mean?" Tidus countered

"Do you even believe her?" Wakka questioned

"Yes, I have a feeling, deep inside me that I should. Like an instinct" Yuna explained

"Well, if you believe her, than we do too, ya" Wakka understood.

"We trust you Yuna, just, we want you to live a normal life" Lulu said

"I will, when this is all over" Yuna smiled, trying to convince them. Like a girl trying to convince her parents to let her stay up late.

"Ok, well if you're going to Bevelle you might want to contact Baralai, ya" Wakka stated.

"Good point, I'll do that when we are on the Celsius" Yuna started to stand. "We better get going then"

Tidus joined her "Good to see you guys again. I can't wait to spend more time here, get to know you again"

"We can't wait either Tidus" Lulu said, but then mouthed _'you take care of her_'Tidus nodded

"Ya, when you get back from fighting, I expect you to play blitzball again with the Besaid Aurochs"

"You got it" Tidus exclaimed punching the air.

Yuna giggled "Come on, Tidus"

"Sure thing Yuna"

"Thanks for making us breakfast Lulu" Thanked Paine "And sorry for the mess Rikku made with her attempt at what she calls 'eating' "

Lulu chuckled "That's ok, Paine"

Paine nodded and walked out the door. Yuna and Tidus followed. As they stepped out of the hut Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand. They made their way to the beach where the Celsius landed the night before. As they were walking up the ramp Rikku appeared.

"Ready to take off?" Rikku questioned

"Yeah, is everything fine with the rest of the Gullwings?" Yuna asked

"Yep, they're fine, they can't wait for another mission" Squealed Rikku.

"Ok, lets get up to the bridge" Yuna said, following Rikku.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Tidus yelled "What is it with her running away from me today?" He mumbled

Paine sniggered "They run everywhere, those two. Get used to it" and with that she walked off after them.

"Woah! Wait up!" Tidus said, strolling up to Paine.

They walked to the elevator together and about 3 metres to the doors Tidus tried to start up conversation.

"So, Paine, how'd you meet Yuna?"

Wrong move.

When the doors opened Paine stepped in and closed them before Tidus had a chance to move.

Tidus just stood there, staring at the lift's red doors.

'_mental note: Don't try and talk to Paine_'

* * *

Thankyou for reading…you don't need to review, I'm gonna be updating anyway to prove to you guys that I can do better. I'll be trying to get a better chapter up, hopefully in 2-3 weeks, but cause of a play I'm doing might not happen.

Thanks to Mellie for beta-ring

Oh, and I forgot to thank her for the name 'Arianna' in the last chapter


End file.
